The present invention relates broadly to the area of heating, ventilating and air-conditioning systems and more particularly to the components which are located at outlets through which air is supplied to or extracted from a space to be ventilated or the like by the system. Whilst the present specification will refer to the use of components in heating, ventilating and air-conditioning systems, it is to be appreciated that certain aspects of this invention may find applications in other areas of technology.
At an outlet of a heating, ventilating or air-conditioning system the ducting through which air is supplied or extracted is usually connected to a so-called plenum chamber which may be considered as a box which acts as an air buffer. The plenum chamber may incorporate a damper having a set of blades movable between fully open and fully closed positions, the damper being used to regulate the flow of air through its associated outlet. The plenum chamber carries a diffuser which is usually mounted so as to be flush with a ceiling (most commonly a false or suspended ceiling). When air is to be supplied to a space to be ventilated it is conveyed along the ducting of the heating, ventilating or air-conditioning system and passes into the plenum chamber and then through the damper before entering the space to be ventilated via the diffuser which directs the air in a desired pattern or direction. Conventionally all of the components located at the outlet of the heating, ventilating or air-conditioning system have been formed substantially of metal.
The present invention seeks to provide an improvement on existing designs for the components discussed above.